Wally/Games/Quotes/ORAS
Petalburg Gym *First time :"Um… E-excuse me… I…I'd like to get a Pokémon, please…" :"Y-yes… I'm supposed to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while. But I thought I might be lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokémon with me. But I've never caught a Pokémon by myself… I'm not sure if I can." :"Oh, wow… Your Pokémon, sir?" :"Th-thank you, Mr. Norman! Um…? You will… You will come with me, right?" *After catching tutorial :"Yes, it did! Thank you! Let me give you back your Pokémon, sir." :"And you, … Thank you so much for coming with me. It was all thanks to you two that I was able to catch Ralts. My very own Ralts… I will always, always treasure it! …Oh! I know! It's not much of a thank-you, but…um…? Will you let me see your PokéNav Plus for a second?" :"OK, that and…ummm…there!" :"I read in a book how you can use the PlayNav to take care of your Pokémon and train them. And there's even supposed to be this thing called the PSS, where you can meet up with other Trainers and battle friends and more! I've wanted to have my own Pokémon for so long…and do all those kinda things together… So I've had all these kinds of apps installed on my PokéNav Plus for ages! Embarrassing, huh? I'm going to try my best together with Ralts. You do your best, too, ! Oh, but my mom's waiting for me. I've got to get going! I hope we'll meet again, ! And you, too, Mr. Norman!" :"… Pokémon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?" :"P-please stay there to watch and see if I can catch one properly." :"Wh-whoa!" *During catching tutorial :"I'm su-supposed to try to weaken the Pokémon before I throw my Poké Ball, right? I read that in a book recently." *After catching tutorial :"I did it… It's my… My own Pokémon! Thanks so much, ! Let's head back to the Gym!" Mauville City *First time entering the city :"Wow! So this is Mauville City!" :"No, thank you! I want to challenge the Gym right away!" :"Let me see… I'm pretty sure the Gym is…" :"Yup! Straight ahead this way! Just through the inner courtyard!" Front of Mauville Gym :"Uncle, I'm begging you! I want to challenge this Gym to see how much stronger I've become! Please! You'll let me, won't you?" :"I'm not pushing it! If it's me and my Ralts, we can beat anyone!" :"Ah! ! Ralts and I have gotten a lot stronger since we first met. Growing together! I want to prove that to you and my uncle both, ." :"Please…help me once more… And have a battle with me!" ::Yes: "Thank you, . OK. Here we go!" ::"We're going to win this, Ralts! We have to!" ::No: "But if you won’t battle against me, … I don’t think my uncle will believe that I've really gotten stronger." :* After refusing and talking to again ::", please! Battle with me!" *Being defeated :"Wow… You really are strong, !" *After being defeated :"Uncle… I'll go back to Verdanturf…" :", thank you… Being a Trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to battle with your Pokémon. I can't become a true Trainer like that… Not really…" :"…" :"…Yes, Uncle." :"…" :"I… I'm definitely… I'm going to get stronger. Much, much stronger! I feel like I learned a lot from just one Pokémon battle with you… About my own limits…and Ralts's…" :"So…um… That's why… … If it's all right… Could I…" :"Could I call you…my r-riv—" :"Ah, never mind! S-sorry! It was nothing! Please forget about it!" :"Guh…good-bye!" *Arriving after obtaining the Balance Badge :"Phew… It's actually pretty far, isn't it? All the way here to Mauville…" :"So that must be ahead… I wonder what kind of Pokémon I'll meet there. I can't wait to find out!" :"I'll see you later, ! I'm going straight to Route 118! Let's definitely have a battle next time we meet! It's a promise, OK? And you can't break a promise!" Petalburg City *First time :"Ah! ! Mr. Norman!" :"I haven't seen thw two of you in some time. What a coincidence! I just came back to my parents' house to grab something I'd forgotten." :"R-really? You really think so? Hehe… Thank you! That's so nice of you to say!" :"Yes, sir! I will do my best to become as strong as , sir!" :"I guess I had better start out, then. I'm off for now, Dad! See you next time!" :"Um. Come on, ! Let's go together!" :"OK! We're off!" :"Mr. Norman told us to keep going beyond . didn't he… Let me check my …" :" is the one east of Mauville City, huh? ! Since we're both here anyway, let's go to Mauville together! I'm definitely planning on going to check out Route 118 like your dad said!" * Before battle :"Ah! ! I bet you must be surprised to see me in a place like this! That promise that we made back then… Thank you for keeping your end of it. It was really all thanks to you that I could make it this far, . It was only because I lost to you back then that I could become even stronger. I'm sure that you and your Pokémon must have had to overcome a lot, too… To make it all the way here. Right, ? Everyone's grown so much… And now we'll get to see just what we all can do. Standing here facing you again gives me chills… …But I won't give up! I won't lose anymore. My Pokémon have given me the courage and strength to fight. I have to win for their sake! So get ready… Here I come!" * Being defeated :"… I've lost…" * After being defeated :"… … Arghhh!!! … … …Hah. , you… And your Pokémon, too… Thank you for not holding back when you battled against us… For not holding back when you beat us… And… Gallade… Everyone…. Thank you so much… I feel like I've been able to take another step forward thanks to you! Oh! I know! I'll give you this to keep. I hope it will always remind you of your battle with me… and with Gallade and the rest of my team. If you have a male Kirlia as one of your partners, , I hope that you might use that Dawn Stone on it for me. I couldn't beat you this time, . But I'll stay here and continue training. And one day… Look out! I swear I'll catch up to you one day! When I do, promise we'll battle again! That's a promise I intend to live up to!" Battle Resort * Upon entering the Battle Resort for the first time :"Ah! ! So you came, too! Mr. Norman actually gave me a ticket as well. I just got here a little while ago. So this is the Battle Resort… A tropical paradise that only the lucky few get to visit…" :"I'm getting pumped just standing here! Let's check it out!" :"I'm s-sorry, ma'am, sir…Running into you like that…" * After encountering Team Aqua/Magma :"Wow… Incredible…" :"Challenge?" :"Oh, is that right? But where can we battle?" :"No, I don't…" :"Thank you very much. We will be sure to do that!" :"The Battle Maison…" :"I'm curious about what kind of place it is, but I think I'll take a look around the island first. I've never been so far from home before, and I've never visited anything like a resort! So I'll be off exploring, … But I'll see you later! I hope we can battle again, here in this resort!" Battle Maison * When selected for the Multi Battle challenge :"I hope you can bear with me, I'm going to take this chance to study how a Champion fights from right up close!" * After ending the Multi Battle challenge :"O-oh… That's too bad… I hope you'll ask me again someday…" * After 20 consecutive wins at the Multi Battle challenge :"Thank you so much, ! Me and my Pokémon both gained a lot from being able to fight beside you!" * After losing the Multi Battle challenge :"I'm s-sorry… I guess me and my team just got in your way…" * After the monument is built :"This monument was built to commemorate you, wasn't it? That's amazing! You really are Hoenn's top Trainer, ." :"Umm… You are…?" :"That many?!" :"I see…" :"So there are still other Trainers who are that passionate about Pokémon battles… Wow! I feel like trying harder seeing that. I'm sure I can still become stronger! I'll see you later then, ! I'm going off to train some more!" * Before battle (first time) :"! How are you doing? I've been training nonstop—so I was taking a short rest. Since I managed to run into you, , it seems like this will be a perfect chance to see how much I've improved!" * Being defeated (first time) :"Ugh. So this is my limit." * If talked to after being defeated :"I knew my team makeup was still off. Then…I guess I need to take this guy out. No, if I do that, I'll be wide open for… Hmm… Then if I replace this move here… Yeah… Yeah, that should do it! Oh! Excuse me! I couldn't help myself! But you're just as brilliant in battle as ever, ! Still, don't you count on me just losing to you forever. I've met a lot of people who have helped me grow since coming to the Battle Resort, and it has reminded me all over again how much fun it is to really go all out in battle! Thanks again, ! Let's battle again sometime!" * Before battle (rematch) :"! Please see how much my training has accomplished! This time my team is the best it can be!" * Being defeated (rematch) :"Gaaahhh!" * If giving the player an Ability Capsule :"Hah…hah… Here, … Take this, hah, with my thanks." * If talked to after being defeated (rematch) :"Hah…hah… Maybe I need to start again from scratch. But you performed as well as I'd expect, ! You even beat the best team I could put together! And, well, Pokémon battling really is great, isn't it? When I get to spend every day training and battling like this, I really can't help thinking, so… I enjoy every day so much that I really think I finally found where I belong. I…I'm going to keep getting stronger! So please battle with me again!" Delta Episode Petalburg City :"I'm telling you I don't have it!" :"Argh! Are you listening? I've been telling you— Ah! !" * After defeating / :"Thank you so much, ... That strange woman /man suddenly attacked me, demanding that I hand over my Key Stone... The truth is that I couldn't give it to her /him even if I wanted to. My Key Stone is gone… I left it in the house when I went out, and it just disappeared. What in the world is going on… If someone like that ever shows up again... I've gotta protect my mom and dad. You be careful, too, !" * Inside the house :"Who in the world would steal my Key Stone…" * End of episode :"I'll be leaving, then. Good-bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" :"Of course! My Pokémon and I are fit for anything! See, got my Key Stone back for me. And Mr. Norman gave me a ticket to a resort that sounds really neat. I can't wait to go and check it out!"